The resources available to perform certain desired tasks in a computing system are often limited. In some situations, a failure to successfully match a desired task to a resource needed to perform that task may result in the inability to complete the desired task. In other situations, such limits may reduce throughput of completion of the desired tasks by the computing system, where desired tasks are placed in queues for access to resources necessary to perform those tasks.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.